


give it all for the egg.

by Kalebssmallpeabrain



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Memories, Skephalo, but they are ghosts, gay ghosts, skeppy and bad die
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:21:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29177085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalebssmallpeabrain/pseuds/Kalebssmallpeabrain
Summary: Skeppy sacrifices himself for the Egg, bad & skeppys life’s are connected, and they both die, this is basically me just wanting to write an idea I had. (ÒwÓ)/
Relationships: Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Kudos: 16





	1. The death that tore us apart.

Skeppy held Badboyhalo’s trident against himself. “You have to do it Bad, you always wanted this for the egg, it’s the right thing to do!” The other members of the SMP gathered around the area they were in, right above the entrance to the statue room where the egg is. “Sgeppy, I never wanted to choose the egg over you, you’re taking this the wrong way.” The shorter man got frustrated. He couldn’t take it anymore, he was sick of this, the lies, everything. “WELL MAYBE YOU SHOULD GO MARRY THE EGG THEN, MAYBE THE EGG WOULD LOVE YOU MORE THEN I DO.” Skeppy’s eyes started to tear up, the vision of his best friend blurring up as the salt water fell from his eyes. His grip on the trident tightened. Bad’s eyes widened as he realized what was happened, he tried to pull away the trident but it was too late, Skeppy had already pulled it towards himself. The young man watched his best friend fall to his knees, trident impaled into his chest, as far as he could get it. Bad kneeled in front of him, blood rushed to his face as he cried, the red tears falling like blood on his own clothing, he placed his forehead against Skeppy’s. “Skeppy, please, I would never choose the egg over you, you give me something the egg can’t.” Bad’s lips pressed onto Skeppy’s as they fell into the afterlife together.


	2. we meet again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah basically there’s a bit of ... memories skeppy forgot. Important ones.

Skeppy looked around, taking in his surroundings, he could see a mansion in his vision, he walked towards that, not knowing any where else, he felt a strong connection to the large house. He stood in front of the door and observed the house, his fingers ran across the splits in the white and ivory quartz, tracing a familiar pattern of hearts and circles, signalling the house with built with a special meaning, for a special someone.

He heard somebody clear their throat behind him, he turned quickly, loosing his groove with the quartz. Towering over him was a tall demon-like figure. Maybe a foot taller?

“Sgeppy?” A shiver shot through of the shorters spine. His face was flustered, he was embarrassed over the fact he was caught out of focus.

“H-Hi..?” Skeppy responded hoarsely, the name the demon called him- Sgeppy, it seemed so familiar but he couldn’t put his finger on it. The voice of the demon was calm and soothing, with a sheepish undertone to it.

The demon grabbed his hand and got on one knee, putting his head down. “Sorry, that’s no way to greet somebody.” He peppered a soft kiss on Skeppy’s hand, suddenly it came back to him. 

“BAD!” The taller got off of his knees and braced for the biggest hug he’d ever gotten. The warm of the raven haired boy felt like a warm hot chocoa on a winter day against his clammy skin. “Dude! I missed you!” 

Bad’s tail curled around their feet, accepting the hug and smiling. “I missed you too.” Bad couldn’t get the thought of his head, the thought that maybe now- skeppy would have forgotten all that happened, the late nights walking through the smp, only torches lighting their way. 

Bad mumbled a soft “I love you”, under his breath, he just hoped Skeppy didn’t hear.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! I’ll try and get chapter 2 up as soon as possible...


End file.
